


Mum's the Word

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [125]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Asgardian Mead, Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is not a saint, Supersoldiers can get drunk, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow sticky note on the refrigerator with carefully typed words in a font that "looks like" handwriting: Don't say a word about what happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum's the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> Prompt by imera at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [A yellow sticky note: "Don't say a word about what happened!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562891.html?thread=79217099#t79217099)

Yellow sticky note on the refrigerator with carefully typed words in a font that "looks like" handwriting: Don't say a word about what happened!  
  
Pink sticky note on top of it two hours later, stamped with: Word  
  
A white note pinned to the communal corkboard and written in Black Widow's delicate cursive: Tony and Clint, neither of you are subtle. We already know it was you.  
  
A yellow sticky note in an almost illegible scrawl next to the white note: What was us?????  
  
A blue sticky note with neat straight handwriting on the inside of the door to Tony's lab: That's what she wants you to ask. — DL  
  
A pink sticky note on the refrigerator: That's what we want you to think.  
  
A pink sticky note on the headboard over Steve's head when he wakes up with the biggest migraine he's ever had (he never should have tried Asgardian mead—ever; and wasn't he downstairs last time he checked?): You owe us. Big time.  
  
A green sticky note attached to the middle of the television screen in the media room: The cleaning ladies are expecting a very large tip. Tony. — Pepper


End file.
